1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multivariate space processing technology and multivariate space processing method and apparatus, and more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for predicting, interpolating and displaying multivariate data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scientific visualization is often used as a tool to allow a user to intuitively grasp or understand complex phenomena and large-scale data. For example, in order to visualize time-varying complex three-dimensional phenomena such as ocean currents or tornados, density and other attributes of each point in the three-dimensional space are assigned for each voxel and time-varied values are computed sequentially and displayed, so that a general structure and motion of the large-scale data can be approximated. Besides grasping a phenomenon as a whole, visualization is also used as a tool to gauge the effectiveness of a hypothetical modeling simulation in a simplified and convenient manner.
In most cases, scientific visualization is implemented to allow a phenomenon or model to be understood in a general and simplified way. However, in actuality, the creation of a scientific visualization will generally involve a series of relatively complex processes such as setting up complex equations and functions, tracing time-varying values of each point in the n-dimensional space, and converting this large amount of data to a display space. Thus, the computational load for even a basic scientific visualization can be quite large, so that, in many cases, the amount of time and effort required to complete the scientific visualization adversely affects the pace at which the overall research processes can be conducted.